


The Immigrant Problem

by MarcusRowland



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Lensman Series - E. E. "Doc" Smith
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cylons finally found Earth. That was their big mistake...</p>
<p>200-word Battlestar Galactica / Lensman crossover, originally written in 2008 for Starbug's "<a href="http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-11044/Starbug+First+Contact.htm">First Contact</a>" round robin on Twisting the Hellmouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immigrant Problem

Kimball Kinnison was eating lunch when he felt the malevolent mind at another table. Thoughts... no, memories... of genocide, and an approaching armada that would wipe mankind from the galaxy. He reached out with his Lens and contacted Port Admiral Haynes. "Android fleet coming in hot, fast and stupid, approach vector..." He went on for nearly a minute, describing the Cylons as he dragged details from the blonde's mind.

"On it," Haynes replied.

27,260 control stations activated, turning the solar system into a giant vacuum tube, the sun its emitter. For ten seconds the sun dimmed, most of its energy diverted into a single beam of radiation.

"That's it," thought Haynes, surprised. "No force fields, they're vaporised. We won't need another shot."

"Almost right," Kinnison responded. "One loose end here, probably a few more to track down around the system." He drew his DeLameter and fired a needle of energy into 6's brain.

"Is that it?"

"According to the android there's a refugee fleet heading this way; they need to be stopped and searched for more infiltrators, and there was something about their leader being a drug addict. Better treat the whole fleet as suspects..."

"Just what we need, more zwilniks..."

**Author's Note:**

> E.E. "Doc" Smith's Galactic Patrol were firm believers in peace through superior firepower, and their weapons included the Sunbeam, the entire output of the sun diverted into an energy beam, planets that could be thrown at an enemy attack at FTL velocities, and the "negasphere," which appears to be a controlled black hole. A "Zwilnik" is a drug pusher. There is very little similarity between the Lensman books and the animated film.
> 
> Since writing this I've heard that J.Michael Straczynski (Babylon 5 etc.) is to work on a Lensman film
> 
> All characters belong to their respective copyright holders, this story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis.


End file.
